


got my heart on a (ham)string

by billnsteve



Series: harringrove one shots (billnsteve) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Tried, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi Public, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnsteve/pseuds/billnsteve
Summary: steve tears a muscle, billy's just being a good teammate.





	got my heart on a (ham)string

**Author's Note:**

> my first porn/smut/thing or at least my first JUST porn/smut/thing. anyways, enjoy some good ol' harringrove sexy times.

It had been happening all day, Tommy shoving Steve into lockers and "accidentally" knocking books out of his hands. Steve was fed up by the time basketball practice came around and Tommy shoved past him through the door.

"Hurry the fuck up, you queer." Tommy sneered as he headed to his locker.

"The hell is your problem with me, man?" Steve huffs, crossing his arms as Tommy opens his locker and turns to glare at Steve.

"I don't got no fuckin' problem with you. Why don't you and Hargrove go shoot the shit?" Tommy grumbles, grabbing his gym clothes out angrily.

"Are you pissed because Hargrove fucks with me more than you? That's pathetic, even for you Tommy." Steve scoffs, turning and heading to his locker, which happened to be right by Billy's.

"He giving you shit?" Billy smirks at Steve as he drops his pants.

Steve turns to face the other way.

"Your fault, Hargrove. If you'd pay attention to your fans, they'd leave me the hell alone." Steve mutters, tugging off his shirt.

Billy sticks his tongue out between his teeth.

"Yeah and what would be the fun in that, pretty boy? Could never ignore my biggest fan." Billy winks at him before sauntering off.

Steve slams his locker shut and presses his forehead against it. Trying to decide whether he wants to kill or kiss that moron. Both, probably. It's not Steve's fault that Billy has that horrible, beautiful, kissable face.

Steve makes his way out onto the court and of course, Billy AND Tommy had both been on the opposing team. He would be lucky if he walked out of here with anything less than a broken rib and black eye.

When Tommy rammed into him for the fifth time, knocking Steve onto his ass, Steve figured he'd have no such luck. For the most part, Billy had laid off Steve, even yelling and shoving at Tommy the few times he pushed Steve. Steve thought maybe, just today, he was Billy's biggest fan. Especially when Billy pulled him up off the ground and walked away without a smart remark or even the smallest hint of a smirk.

Steve had finally managed to tie the teams, a guy named Chris on his team, being the only redeeming member of the team aside from himself.

Chris dribbled the ball down the court expertly, stopping at half court and looking around.

Steve of course was being covered by both Tommy and Billy who seemed to be fighting each other over who got to shove Harrington around.

Steve figured this was his out and ran around them, catching the ball and running down the key for a lay up. Just as he's about to throw the ball up, Tommy slams into him from the side, falling on top of Steve's leg which causes Steve to let out a groan and fall back against the gym floor.

In an instant the weight is gone and Billy Hargrove is kneeling by Steve's side and looking at his leg.

"The fuck you gotta push me for? Worried about your girlfriend there, Billy?" Tommy spits out as he pushes himself up off the floor.

"Jesus fucking christ you loser. You go around calling us all fags while you're getting so jealous of him talking with me- you need to knock him over every chance you get. Quit being a little bitch, Tommy- And get out of here before I beat the shit out of you." Billy yells, causing everyone but the coach and Chris to scurry out of the gym.

"You okay there princess?" Billy mumbles, rubbing some damp hair from Steve's forehead and looking down into his eyes.

"Think I pulled something in my leg." Steve sighs quietly, getting slightly lost in Billy's soft gaze.

"He okay?" Chris jogs over and stops with his hands on his hips.

"He's fucking fine. Leave." Billy snaps, turning his gaze up.

"Dick." Chris mutters before giving Steve a look of sympathy and hurrying out of the gym.

"Hargrove. I need to go have a talk with Tommy. You can take care of this right?" The coach raises an eyebrow at Billy, clipboard tucked in between his arm.

"Yeah yeah. We're good." Billy waves the coach off and looks back down at Steve.

"I'm fine, Billy. Seriously." Steve sits up and holds back a wince as the muscles in his thigh tighten up.

"You're a terrible liar, Harrington." Billy scoffs, tucking his arms under Steve's thighs and lifting him up bridal style.

"This is unnecessary." Steve splutters, eyes wide as Billy carries him into the now empty locker room.

"Calm down, not like you coulda walked anyways. Looks like you tore a hamstring." Billy rolls his eyes as he sets Steve down on the bench and lies him back, grabbing a hoodie from his locker and sliding it under Steve's head.

"So I just lay here and die then?" Steve sighs, staring up at the ceiling as Billy sits down at the end of the bench.

"Have you always been so dramatic?" Billy snorts, staring down at his sneakers and then looking back up at Steve.

"Mhm. Oh well. You can leave. I'll just wait it out." Steve frowns, shrugging slightly.

Suddenly there's a hand on Steve's thigh and Billy is massaging his fucking thigh.

"W-What are-" Steve starts but Billy cuts him off.

"Fixing your god damn leg- Now shut up." Billy huffs out, his fingers gently kneading into his thigh, moving up slowly.

Steve is actually gonna die. No dramatics. No. Billy Hargrove is two inches away from his dick and he can feel the blood rushing. God, he is going to be killed for getting a boner over Billy Hargrove.

Steve lets out an involuntary moan as Billy rubs over his upper thigh, Billy now straddling the bench, Steve's leg thrown over Billy's lap.

Billy shifts uncomfortably at the sound, letting out a small choked sound.

Steve doesn't look up, just feels his own face flood with embarrassment. 

It's not like Steve's dick is small or anything, so it makes sense when Billy accidentally nudges it a few times with his knuckles. What does not make sense is that not only is Billy Hargrove helping him, but he's giving Steve a painful boner.

"Feeling any better?" Billy mumbles out quietly, his eyes trailing up Steve's body.

"Y-Yeah." Steve stutters out, nodding weakly.

"Anywhere else you need to feel better?" Billy swallows down the lump in his throat and shifts forward a bit as Steve drops his legs down from Billy's lap, spreading them even wider.

"I-Mhm." Steve nods again, biting down on his lip hard and squeezing his eyes shut.

Billy pauses a second before trailing his hand up Steve's thigh and stopping right next to the bulge in his way too tight shorts which had managed to ride up almost completely.

It's the biggest dick Billy has ever seen and it's not even out of his god damn pants yet. Billy is dead for sure.

He moves his hand anyways and palms Steve's dick gently, testing the waters.

When Steve lets out a small moan and arches his back up, Billy wraps his hand around Steve's clothed dick.

"Fuck, already hard for me, baby?" Billy hums as he snaps the elastic of Steve's gym shorts.

Steve moans louder and Billy grins before carefully sliding down Steve's shorts and briefs in one go.

His dick bounces up against his chest and leaves Billy drooling at the sight, precum already dripping from the top.

"Already wet too?" Billy nearly whines as he leans forward, his face hovering over Steve's cock to lick at the small beads of precum.

"Never had a- Massage." Steve gulps, tugging at Billy's hair when he feels Billy's tongue on him.

"Gonna need to do this more often then." Billy hums before taking Steve's cock into his mouth and sucking at the head.

"Shit- Fuck- Yeah." Steve moans out, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on Billy's soft blonde curls.

Billy licks up the side of Steve's cock and then swallows down the whole thing.

Steve can't take his eyes away, moaning and whining are all he can manage as he tries to keep himself up on wobbly elbows and watch.

Billy starts bobbing his head up and down and Steve nearly loses it as Billy digs his fingers into Steve's hips.

Billy pops off and grins up at Steve.

"Huge dick. Congrats." Billy smirks but his smirk falls when Steve pulls him into a kiss, and then continues to kiss up Billy's neck and down his chest.

"Fuck." Billy swears under his breath as Steve sucks a bruise into his collarbones. 

When Steve pulls away with a small smile, Billy pulls him back into another chaste kiss before dropping back down to Steve's dick and looking up at Steve through his eyelashes.

Steve nearly cums at the sight.

But then Billy puts his lips back around Steve's cock and sinks down. His tongue swirling around Steve's cock as Steve lets out small whimpers and moans.

"Fuck Billy m'gonna come." Steve whines, his grip on Billy's hair tightening as he tries to pull him off.

Billy doesn't move though, just swallows and hums around Steve's cock as he cums in Billy's mouth.

Billy pops off and rubs off the wet spot forming on his own jeans.

Steve Harrington was going to be the death of him, was all Billy could think before Steve was pulling him down into a soft kiss.


End file.
